Here Without You
by ChrisVertner
Summary: Short little thing i came up with while listening to the radio. All Noah's had regular lives before joining the Earl. Where did Tyki come from? And who did he possibly leave behind? This was so random. I don't even know if it's that good. Song fic. tikiXo
1. Chapter 1

Here Without You

Here Without You

_This is a fic based on the fact that the Noah clan had regular lives before the Noah gene kicked in. This one is for Tyki as if he had been in love once and still even though most of his memories are gone he has flashbacks on her. It's a song fic to the song by Three Doors Down "Here Without You." Italics are the song and his note at the ending. _

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

Tyki sat absorbed in his book but a growing headache made it hard for him to concentrate. He leaned his head into his hand and closed his eyes. When he did a fleeting memory of a past he did not even really remember passed through his conscience. He had these flashbacks more and more frequently. He's even spoken to Earl-Sama about it. But he'd only told Tyki to ignore the thoughts. But it was hard to when they came so often. And they mostly came to him in dreams.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

He could see her. Her eyes were a soft brown. Her hair black and her skin dark. She was always smiling. Laughing. And she seemed to have known him. He knew this was a memory of his past before he had become a Noah. But he could not really tell much about his past save for her. If asked he could describe her in every detail. The sound of her voice. Even the feel of her skin against his. Oh yes. It was apparent that she held some deep relationship with him. An intimate one. He vaguely remembered something about being married. And a thought he wasn't so sure about, but had the suspicion of, was the topic of a child.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

That was a long time ago though. He was no where near where he assumed that had been. A nice place. But not anymore. He couldn't say he liked the life of a Noah but it was all he had now. He couldn't go back. Where would he go? And even if he did go back would he find _Her_? And if so then what? Would she want him back? He wasn't so sure.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

He sometimes had dreams about the child. She had dark, skin and dark hair like both of them. But her eyes were amber. Like his. He could hear here giggle. Her sparkling laughter was just as entrancing as _Hers_. They were happy. But it wouldn't last. He knew that. He would wake later and the dream would seem only a fleeting thought. And he longed for it to come back.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
_

The dreams got stronger and came more frequent. It was getting harder to suppress them as much as he'd like to. He didn't want the memories but they grew persistent. And he soon realized her memory would never leave him. No matter what he knew to be true. He could never go back. No matter where he went. No matter what would happen in the war with the exorcists or who would die. Despite it all he remembered he loved her.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

He lifted his head from his hand. With a sigh he sat the book down on the table next to him. He picked up a slip of paper and a pen off the table. He began writing a letter. To _Her. _He knew he could never send it. But at least he'd have something to put his thoughts into words with. Something he could read over and help to ease his mind. He sat for a moment at first. At the top of the paper he'd written

Dear-

That was all he had. He didn't know her name he realized. He paused. Tapping his pen to his chin. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Finally something came to him. He wasn't sure if it was right. But he'd use it anyways. It would suffice.

_Dear Yaira,_

_I know you'll never read this. But I have to say I remember you. I can see you every night in my dreams. You are a constant reminder of what my life used to be. I wish I could see you again and I mean really see you and hold you. I wish I could see little Adelaida again. She looks a lot like you. I see her face when I dream too so don't think I don't love her as well. If there was some way to give you this letter I would. Maybe one day I'll find a way. But that's unlikely. I'll try though. I really will. Because even though I'm here without you, you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you and I dream about you all the time. And know that every night it's just you and me. For those few blissful hours of sleep it's only you. And of course little Adelaida._

_With all the love a Noah can give,_

_Tyki Mikk_

He put his pen down and folded the letter. He placed it safely in his pocket. He knew what he'd do. As much as he'd hate to and how dangerous it would be. He had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Without You Chapter Two

Here Without You Chapter Two

Allen sat up. The last thing he remembered was that Noah attacking him. He looked over and noticed his exorcist's jacket on a chair next to him. He reached to pick it up when a couple of slips of paper fell out of the pocket. Those hadn't been there before. He picked them up and noticed one was addressed to "An exorcist." No specific name. Curious he unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear exorcist,_

_I do not know of whom will get this. I just hope it makes it safely into the hands of someone trust worthy. I wrote this a long time before it was found I am certain. I have a note with this one to a loved one. I know I myself cannot get it to her. And I wish it to find it's way into her hands. I felt that only an exorcist could do this. Please at least try to get it to her. Her name is Yaira. I do not know where she lives. I do know however that her last name must be Mikk. I ask that you at least attempt to place this letter in her hands. If possible, you yourself do it._

_With respect_

_Someone_

Allen paused. Who could this be from? He shook his head but picked up the other letter. He felt compelled to read it but refrained. He would have to talk to someone about getting this letter to the girl it was intended. He knew he couldn't give it to her. But someone could he was sure.

* * *

Allen had handed to note to Bak-chan and was reassured that the letter would reach her. He was later informed that she had been located and a small group of finders had been sent to take it to her.

* * *

Yaira stepped out of her door with her twelve year old daughter behind her. A group of men were outside of her home asking if she was Yaira.

"Yes I am. May I ask what it is you need?" her voice was thickly accented.

One of the men came forward and handed to her a letter. Instantly she recognized the hand writing. She waved the group off and went inside. Adelaida hovered behind her mother.

"What is it Mama?"

With tears slipping down her cheeks, Yaira turned to her daughter and handed the girl the note.

"It is a letter from your father." Adelaida read over the letter and looked up at her mother. Tears forming in her own eyes. Yaira smiled, taking in her daughter's face. Now that she was older, she could see him in her. His eyes. Even his personality. She was indeed his daughter. She cupped Adelaida's face in her hands. "At least we know he still thinks of us."

"But Mama. Why can't he come back? I want him here. I miss him."

Yaira kissed her daughter's cheek.

"He is here. In you. And in our memories as we are in his. Maybe one day we'll see him again. In heaven I'm sure of it."

* * *

Tyki slept peacefully in his bed. Dreams of _Her_ and their daughter filled his dreams again. This time however it was as if he was there. All three of them happy together. When he woke the next morning, though he longed for the feeling the dream brought, the pain was not so bad. The memories didn't seem to fade as they often did. Instead they remained.

And until the day he faced the very exorcist who he somehow felt fulfilled his wish and had to fight him, those memories remained. Even when he was defeated, with his dying breathes all he could whisper were the words…

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_


End file.
